


Galaxy

by Roosterbytes



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6026470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roosterbytes/pseuds/Roosterbytes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've got a galaxy right in front of me and it's more beautiful than any star.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Galaxy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissMissuh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMissuh/gifts).



> I wrote this for my lovely friend MarissaScandal. So much fluff!

The world around them was quiet. Even with the busy city below them and the occasional car on their road, the world felt at peace. Stars were sprinkled across the vast sky above them, shimmering lightly. The grass beneath them was comfortable and the gentle breeze that picked up every now and again softly caressed their skin. It was so serene and Mark wouldn’t change it for anything in the world.

Mark turned his head and smiled at his love. Jack lay beside him, their arms tangled between them leading to their clasped hands. Jack had a soft smile on his face as he stared up at the sky above them. Mark watched as Jack’s eyes darted around, head turning lightly. Mark’s smile only grew the longer he watched Jack.

Eventually Jack managed to catch sight of Mark from the corner of his eye before he turned his head to face Mark.

“What’re ya lookin’ at, ya doof, the stars are up there.” Jack teased, letting out a giggle. Mark chuckled as well.

“I’ve got a galaxy in front of me and it’s more beautiful than any star.” Mark rumbled, a happy smile on his face.

“Booooo.” Jack teased, a loving smile on his face. Mark watched as Jack’s eyes twinkled.

“Way to ruin a moment Jack.” Mark huffed, fake pouting. He turned his head away from Jack and unclasped their hands to cross them over his chest.

Mark had to fight back the smile on his face as he heard shuffling beside him before he felt warmth press into his side. Jack’s hand slid down his arm and grabbed his hand, pulling it away from his chest. Jack entwined their fingers before pressing a kiss to Mark’s knuckles.

“Thank you. What ya said was incredibly sweet, even if it was corny.” Jack whispered, rubbing his thumb across the back of Mark’s hand. Mark’s other hand fell to his side and he turned to face Jack with a loving smile on his face. Jack smiled back before resting his head on Mark’s chest.

“I mean it Jack, you’re more beautiful than any star or any galaxy.” Mark rumbled, carding his free hand through Jack’s hair who hummed at the feeling.

“As are you Mark.” Jack murmured contently.

The two laid that way, Mark humming as he carded his fingers through Jack’s hair and Jack resting on his chest. It was only when Mark heard light snores did the mood shift. A light chuckle fell from Mark’s lips before he began to slowly move to sit up. He took extra care to not wake the sleeping man before picking him up.

Jack stirred at being picked up and looked up at Mark through heavy lidded eyes.

“Mmmark.. where ar we goin’..?” Jack murmured tiredly.

“To bed babe.” Mark replied, smiling down at his sleepy lover.

“I dun wanna. I wanna be wit’ you.” Jack whined.

“I’m going to bed too, ya goober.” Mark laughed.

“Good.” Jack said triumphantly before snuggling more into Mark’s chest. The older man laughed at his lover’s antics as he walked through their house to the bedroom. Once inside, Mark laid Jack on the bed, much to Jack’s displeasure. He made a fuss and tried to hold onto Mark with a sleepy grip which made Mark smile.

Once Jack was under the covers, Mark slid under them as well and Jack immediately scooted towards him and snuggled into Mark.

“Love you Mark..” Jack mumbled, nuzzling his face in Mark’s chest.

“Love you too Jackaboy.” Mark rumbled back, carding his fingers through Jack’s hair once more and placing a kiss on into his hair. After a few moments, he too fell asleep.


End file.
